A Mother's Belief
by adventureboysm
Summary: A long time has passed since Ash's departure(spin of from Bond Between One Another). Delia is having a hard time whether or not she'll ever see her baby boy again. Until she engaged courage from all of Ash's friends & to have faith he'll one day return. Credit goes to Oathkeeper0317(his 5yr journey that's all or probably more)


**A/N: This is my make up to all the readers that I couldn't do my mothers day chapter on that holiday because of that virus. But now that the end of may is here, I will do my best to get it done real soon. I know that Mother's day is over but i`m still doing it anyway. This first part of the chapter will not feature Ash but he will be mentioned in this.**

 **Also i made some changes of this chapter into a story. So i removed it & made a new one focusing on Delia with her thoughts about having Ash to return someday **

**Happy reading**

Mother's Day a wonderful where families spend their time with a special person named Mom.

 _Pokemon world_

Delia was watching Ash's friends spending time with their mothers ( _expect for Misty,her sisters,Iris Clemont, & Bonnie)_

She sighed happily for them knowing that their mothers are here for them. But deep down she would've been much happier if her own child was with her.

Delia(thoughts): _It's been a long year since I heard from you sweetheart. But was that you speaking to me? I guess i`m just loosing my mind is all._

Suddenly she felt a rub on her leg... Pikachu

Delia picks up the mouse pokemon as she hugs him.

Delia: Hello Pikachu. How are you?

Pika pi

Delia: I know that i'm still thinking about him. It's just been so long that I hardly remember the last time I saw of him. But I heard his voice once. It sounds crazy but I heard him.

Pikachu. Pointing at himself

Delia: What!? You heard him to!?

The mouse pokemon nodded

Delia: Did you tell the other pokemon of this?

Pikachu shook his head

Delia: I see. I guess they wouldn't believe you huh?

Pika

Delia: Maybe now it isn't the time to tell them. We shall wait for the right time ok?

Pikachu

Just then a brown haired man with squinty eyes approaches to her.

Are you all right Mrs. ketchum?

It is one of Ash's oldest friends who traveled with him through kanto- sinnoh reigns

Deila: Oh nothing Brock. Just a thought in my mind that's all.

But the in training Pokemon doctor wasn't buying it one bit.

Brock: It's Ash isn't?

Speaking of his name froze the other traveling companions of Ash including a honey haired girl

Don't you dare try to speak of him in front of her Brock! It's been the second time he's vanished & she hasn't been the same since then!

One of them who was an orange haired girl spoke

Her name is Misty.

Brock: I wasn't trying to hurt her Misty! She was just thinking of him that's all~

Then two siblings with brunette & teal hair spoke next

We've handled a long time before without him & we can do it again. Said the brunette

But this is the second time he's been gone so far. The green haired boy spoke sadly

The siblings were May & Max

A blunette girl holding a penguin pokemon then said

Yeah. But it wasn't that easy before. And our Pokemon didn't take his departure that long the first time as us. said the blue haired girl whose name is Dawn

The penguin pokemon she was holding showed a sad expression

Pip..lup

A man & girl with green & purple hair were up next.

But we did had faith that he'd return one day & now we shall have it again until then. said the green haired man whose name is Cilan

But out of all the recklessness he's done so far was leaving without telling us! The first time he left was devastating! I mean Axew cried for him just like pikachu & his other Pokemon. But i'll admit they did had more faith for him to return than us. The purple hair girl named Iris

The tusk Pokemon on her hair showed a sad face like Piplup

Ax..ew

Next were two blond haired siblings who showed serious expression

Would you guys just stop it! Ash wouldn't want us to think about him for once. He would just wants us to achieve our dreams even if he isn't with us anymore! We can't always think & rely on him forever. Said the older blond boy named Clemont

Yeah. But it's not been the same without him. It was the saddest time in our lives even Dedenne cried for Ash as well as us. But you're right about not thinking & relying on him too big bro. But it would've been nice of Ash to see us accomplish our dreams before he left. It's just that things weren't the without Ash since. The younger blond haired girl named Bonnie said

Just then an orange hamster Pokemon popped out from Bonnie's bag who goes by the name of Dedenne began to cry as it heard it's trainer mentioning the missing pallet town native.

Dedenee( _beginning to cry_ ) ne..ne _(two sides of large tears coming out of it's eyes)_ Den..ne! Den..ne!

Shh it's ok Dedenee we all miss him as much as you. But we know he'll be back soon.

But what if he doesn't this time. Maybe this could be the last time we'll ever see of him. The honey haired girl named Serena said with a tearful face

It's already been a year since we last saw of him when he came back but then the next day he's gone again. This really could be it. Serena said.

No! Don't say that! Ash never turns down on us no matter what! said the voice from a male brunette named Gary Oak who happens to be the grandson of Professor Oak

Yeah he's right! Ash wouldn't leave us or turn his back on anyone! No matter the cost! A green haired man whose name is Tracey

Delia showed a smile to the assistant & future Pokemon professor who show faith for the return of her baby boy.

Just then professor Oak arrived along with the rest of the pokemon of Ash's.

What's all the excitement about everyone? Said the professor

Delia explained the situation to him of what the traveling companions & Gary were discussion about seeing Ash again soon.

I see. But Delia i think it's time we to tell them the truth. The professor with a serous look.

Everyone looked at them with confused expressions

But i don't think they'll understand of this at all, professor. A worried Delia said

That doesn't matter. You, Mr. Mime & myself were the only ones who last of him since he..

The others waited for the professor to finish but couldn't.

He what? said the Others

Delia took a deep breath that she would tell them instead of the professor.

Everyone listen to me carefully as i am about to tell something very important of when we last saw of Ash

The others patiently sited as Delia began her story.

 _Later_

So let get this straight he found a strange triangle item with the symbol of a bird, & the professor wanted to study it but Ash step in of cleaning it. Just as he rubbed it. It began to glow so bright before your eyes, as it vanished along with him? A curious Brock wondered.

Delia & the professor nodded.

The others were shocked without anything to say.

But i heard his voice once. Delia confessed.

The professor & companions made shocking exopressions

 **What!**

Pikachu jumped on to Delia's shoulder as he nodded

Wait you heard him as well Pikachu? The shocking professor asked

Pika

Oh my! This is a discovery i'm seeing before my eyes. And yet you've kept this to all to yourself since then? The professor asked

Yes. said Delia

I suggest that you did the same thing as well Pikachu.

Pikachu

I see. But i believe that it is time to inform this to the other Pokemon now. They need to hear about the voice of Ash.

The mouse Pokemon nodded as he heads towards the other Pokemon.

Delia. Why didn't you tell us that you heard his voice? The professor asked

The truth is you'd all think i'm out of my mind. So i kept it all to myself since. Delia confessed

We understand that Mrs. Ketchum. But don't be afraid to tell us anything ok? Said Brock

We're all in this together. No matter what happens we're with you til the end Said Misty

All the way through! May & Max shouted together

No need to worry! Dawn said with courage

Stand up of what's ahead of us! A spirited Iris spoke

A recipe's need for the right ingredients is in place for us! An excited Cilan said

The future of science leads us to our next journey! Said Celemont as he adjust his glasses

Yeah! We've made it far & out! said Bonnie as she jumps in the air

Serena looked down with a sad expression if she ever wanted to see Ash. The voice of the words he gave to her showed courage as she lifts up her head

Never give up until it's over!

Gary & Tracey showed smile expressions knowing that they've grown a lot from their journeys thanks to Ash

Delia gave them a happy expression as she shed tears.

Thank you everyone.

The traveling companions smiled as they moved closer to each other while giving support.

As she smiled Delia looked up into the sky knowing that her baby boy is still out there from out of their world.

 _Oh honey if only you were here. You would've seen how much your friends have grown to. You would've been so proud of them. And i know that you'll return one day. I can feel it in my heart. Until then sweetheart. And remember you're always here in my heart no matter where you go. I love you & good luck wherever you are._

 **So yeah that is my mini story for Delia**

 **A/N: The five yr journey & other stuff goes to Oathkeeper0317. Oh & Mr. Oath? I always wanted to ask you to write a story of what his friends were facing during his journey. But you had you're reasons & i do respect that with all my heart. I just wanted you to give new ideas that's all. But the decision is yours alone. So i figured to do one myself of what's been happening to them while Ash was at Manhattan. Anyway when you, Ms. Aoi & other readers & authors see this. It'll blow your mind away. Anyways take care & keep doing your best till the very end. I believe in you. Just as Jesus's crest believes in hope. Do your very best no matter the cost! **


End file.
